Yakumo's story
by Joseeey
Summary: Ukitake goes out for a walk and meets a girl. She falls in love with him, but what happens when central fourty-six finds out about her past? will she be executed? Follow Yakumo's life and find out!


**Author note:**

**This is my first try on ever writing a story. English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes somewhere. Let's see... what else… oh right!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I wish I did but I don't.**

**Enjoy! =D**

Chapter1 – First meeting

_Hello, my name is Yakumo Yoshi. I am a Shinigami. Well, I used to be. I don't live in the maggots nest, thank God, but I am not allowed to enter the Seireitei. _

_You know, there are four noble houses, right? Well, there used to be a fifth one, a really long time ago. I was part of that house. Anyway, enough about me, let me tell you my story. It all started on a really hot summer afternoon. The sun was shining bright and birds were singing…_

Captain Ukitake wrote his signature on the last report of the day. He stood up and walked to his window to look outside. '_Such a beautiful day, I bet Shunsui is already enjoying himself outside with a bottle of sake. Why don't I pay him a visit?'_

He stepped outside his office and said to Kiyone and Sentaro, "Kiyone, Sentaro, I'm going to squad eight station. Could you finish up with everything and close the office when you're done?"

"Yes, captain!" they answered at the same time. Ukitake walked outside and heard his two third seats arguing about who would finish first, before he walked to the eight division.

Ukitake knocked on the door of his best friend's office. He heard someone absently saying "come in" and then he opened the door.

"Well this is a rare sight." Ukitake said while he stepped inside. Captain Kyoraku was sitting behind his desk and he wasn't holding a bottle of sake in his hand. Instead he was holding a pen and was signing a few papers! Kyoraku looked up for a second and said "Hey, Ukitake, how are you?"

"I've been good, thank you for asking. Since when do you do your paperwork?" Ukitake asked as he sat down on the couch in Kyoraku's office.

"Since little Nanao promised me she would pour me a drink when I'm finished, right my lovely lovely Nanao?" he answered.

A fan suddenly appeared from Nanao's sleeve, and with it, she hit her Captain. "I do not like it when you insult me for my length captain Kyoraku." She said referring to the "little" comment.

"Ouch!" Kyoraku said while rubbing the place on his head where he had been hit. Ukitake let out a chuckle, there was never a dull moment when he was with his best friend.

"I see that you are very busy, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me for a walk, but I guess I'll go by myself." Ukitake said and he stood up to walk to the door.

"By the way, Ukitake, when will you bring some of that lovely sake with you again?" said Kyoraku, still rubbing his head.

"As soon as possible, I'm getting a new delivery within three days."

"Good, now go for that walk you want, so I can finish this and little Nanao will be all mine~!" Kyoraku said, singing the last part. Again Kyoraku was hit by Nanao, but this time by a huge book instead of a little fan. Ukitake laughed at this and walked out of the door, waving goodbye to his best friend and his lieutenant.

'_I wandered off quite a bit. I'm not even in the Seireitei anymore',_ thought Ukitake to himself.

He'd been walking for over an hour now and he ended up in an open field surrounded by trees. The field was mostly grass, but here and there you could see beautiful flowers blooming. The sun was shining bright and it was really warm outside. Ukitake lifted his hand to his forehead to block the sun, so he could take a better look at the environment. While he did that, he felt a little dizzy and before he knew it everything went black. The last thing he remembered was falling and hitting the ground with his head.

The next thing he knew was a stinging pain on his head, then something that made the pain less, until it disappeared completely. He heard someone eating something, so he tried to open his eyes, but everything was blurry. He blinked a few times until his vision was clear. It had been some time since he fainted from a heat exhaustion and he also wanted to know why his head wasn't hurting anymore.

"Oh! You're awake!" said a female voice.

Ukitake turned his head in the direction of the voice. Next to him he saw a beautiful young woman on her knees, eating an apple. Her hair was long and was hazel brown and was hanging over her left shoulder. She was wearing a shihakusho, but it wasn't a normal one. It was sleeveless and she wasn't wearing a hakama, instead her shihakusho was longer than normal. At her left it came until her thighs while the other side would probably hit the ground. It almost looked like a dress if it wasn't a shihakusho.

'_Something about her is very …calming.' _thought Ukitake. It made him feel relaxed. Her skin was a light creamy color and she had a noble-like face.

"Are you alright? I saw you falling to the ground and hit your head pretty hard." asked the woman with concern visible in her eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." he replied clearly not completely awake yet. Although his head was still spinning he didn't feel any pain anymore. He looked at the zanpakuto that was lying next to the woman, _something is missing, but I'm not sure what. _

"I think there are two Shinigami looking for you." she said softly and she turned her head to her right.

'_She's right, it's barely noticeable, but I can feel Kyone and Sentaro's reatsu,' _Ukitake thought. '_But a normal rank Shinigami shouldn't be able to notice.'_

The woman looked back at Ukitake. "Looks like they're lost," she grinned "they've been walking around in circles for hours now."

'_Wait, hours? How long have I been out of it?'_

The woman stood up from where she sat and said "I'll get them for you, so you can go back to the Seireitei."

The woman was about to shunpo away but was stopped by Ukitake. "Wait!" Ukitake grabbed the woman by her wrist. He didn't know exactly why but he just needed to know her name, maybe he could do something back sometime. "Could you tell me your name?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke.

"Yakumo Yoshi." she said with a small smile and flash stepped away.

Somewhere in the middle of the woods were Kiyone and Sentaro arguing about where their captain was. They went looking for him after they finished the rest of the paperwork. They first went to squad eight, because their captain would usually go there to relax with his best friend. The squad eight captain said that he went for a walk and didn't know where he was. So Kiyone and Sentaro tried to track his reatsu and found it somewhere near the woods outside the Seireitei, but now they were having trouble to find where he exactly was.

"He's that way!" said Kiyone while she pointed to her left with her finger.

"No! He went that way, I'm sure of it!" said Sentaro as he pointed to a small path in front of him.

"Idiot! We've been that way for over three times!" shouted Kiyone.

"Ouch!" screamed Sentaro when he felt something hitting the back of his head.

"Over there!" said Kiyone when she pointed at something behind Sentaro. Sentaro looked at what Kiyone was pointing at. He saw a woman standing on top of a tree, holding a pebble in her right hand.

"It was her." said Kiyone angrily. The woman started to run in the opposite direction of Kiyone and Sentaro.

"After her!" shouted Sentaro and he started running after the woman. Yakumo smirked a little, as if it was going exactly as she had planned. She flash stepped to where she had left Ukitake with the two third seats tailing her.

Ukitake, who was still recovering from his attack, tried to stand. He used the tree that was behind him to lean on and walked towards the open field. Tried his very best to keep his balance so he won't fall headfirst, but he was still a little dizzy. He then heard two very familiar voices shouting at one another. Between two trees appeared Yakumo and flashed away. The shouting became louder and then he recognized them. It was his overprotective two Third seats, who were, like always, arguing about something unimportant. As soon as Kiyone and Sentaro saw their captain bent over and trying to stand, they forgot their little disagreement. They ran to their captain to help him. Sentaro went to his right side and pulled his arm over his shoulder to support him. Kiyone was standing in front of him and gave him a concerned look.

"Captain, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little light headed." He didn't want them to worry about him and it wasn't anything serious.

"I think we should go see captain Unohana." said Sentaro in a surprisingly quiet way. Ukitake nodded and they slowly walked to squad 4.

At the fourth division, Captain Unohana checked Ukitake's breathing.

"You should be grateful there was someone nearby to take care of you." She said softly. "You know you shouldn't walk around alone this time of the year." She scolded him a little.

Unohana carefully unwrapped the bandage from around his forehead so she could take a better look at his wound. Her eyes widened from shock when the bandage was fully removed from Ukitake's head.

"What's wrong?" asked Ukitake when he saw the look on her face.

'_This is incredible; I've never seen anyone perform such an advanced form of healing kido, except members from my squad.'_

"Captain Unohana?" Ukitake said, and he was now a little concerned because his fellow captain looked at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Looks like you can go back to your own squad, but try to be more careful from now on and rest" she said while her eyes returned to normal.

"Thank you captain Unohana" he smiled and walked out of the examination room he had been in. Kyone and Sentaro were waiting for their captain and together they went to the squad 13 barracks.

'_I wonder who that woman was and I hope she isn't our enemy,' thought_ Unohana when they were out of sight.

**Author note:**

**I hope you enjoyed it! =D**

**Please review, if there are any mistakes, or things that need to be better, or if you just want to say how much you love/hate it, anything is welcome!**

4


End file.
